Poison and Wine
by GreenNGold19
Summary: When the God of Mischief is returned to Asgard broken and seemingly without hope Frigga entrusts his care to Eir, the Goddess of Healing, in a desperate attempt to save her youngest son from the darkness that threatens to consume him. Will Loki at last find salvation or will he be forever lost to his own demons?
1. Chapter 1

_**So here is my second go at a Thor fic. The idea came to me while I was tutoring someone for a class on Norse culture and traditions. Constructive criticism is welcome but flames will be ignored. There will of course be more Loki in later chapters but for now you need a little background. **__**I do not own any of the characters (associated with Marvel comics). Eir (pronounced air) is loosely based on the minor goddess from Norse mythology but is largely my creation. **_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"_**No excellent soul is exempt from a mixture of madness." ~Aristotle **_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The wine goblet dropped from trembling hands as she tried desperately to gain control of her emotions. Barely an hour had passed since Thor returned triumphantly with her youngest son and his brother to the kingdom of Asgard. Frigga had scarcely recognized the man that had stood before the royal court. His emerald orbs reflected nothing but disdain for the realm and the people that spread out before him. The child that she had once held lovingly in her arms was lost. Although no tears had marred her stoic countenance as Odin handed down Loki's punishment she was certain that if one had listened closely enough they could have discerned the sound of her heart as it shattered into a million tiny pieces.

A gentle hand placed on Frigga's shoulder coaxed her back to the reality at hand. "My lady, we must make ready." Looking up she met with a pair of pale blue eyes belonging to her handmaiden Eir. A goddess herself, Eir had been in the All-Father's care from an early age and had been reared in the palace alongside the princes. She possessed a compassionate heart and for that Frigga was grateful.

"I am not sure if my heart will survive this," she said rising from the gilded chair and taking the young woman's hand. "How does a mother watch as her child is injured and do nothing?"

Eir drew her lips into a thin line as she thought of how best to temper the Queen's misgivings. "Your Majesty, you will do what women have done for millennia. You will bear it in silence and then see that he is cared for afterwards" she answered with wisdom that far surpassed her years.

Her words struck a resonant cord within Frigga and she knew at that moment what she must ask of the fledgling goddess. "My dear, what I ask you now I ask as a mother and not as the Queen of Asgard. Loki's actions were reprehensible but I do not accept that he is forfeit. You are the Goddess of Healing and I wish to entrust my son to your keeping after his punishment is dealt out. Will you endeavor to repair the damage that his family and the Tesseract have done? If not for him then for me?" Frigga pleaded. The other woman remained silent for so long a time that the Queen feared her request would be met with refusal.

Though Eir's head cautioned her to be wary of the Dark Prince her heart spoke only of the kindness that the older woman had shown her. As she haltingly nodded she whispered, "I give you my word, your majesty that I will do all that is within my power to help your son Loki."

Frigga's cobalt eyes brimmed with tears. "Thank you Eir. Now I think I will be able to endure what lies ahead."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

A horde of Asgardians pressed against one another as they made their way into the immense central courtyard. The palace builders had constructed a makeshift scaffold boasting a tall, rough-hewn oak post in the innermost part of the space. This was where the God of Mischief would be chastised. Odin had decreed that Loki was to be flogged at sundown for his indiscretions. One lash for every life he had taken in his quest to conquer Midgard; one hundred and twenty in all. Eir noted morosely that shackles lay on either side of the structure to ensure that whomever was being whipped could not shy away from the blows. It was incomprehensible to her why anyone would desire to see another suffer. Yet the ever-growing crowd spoke of the rancor that the citizens of this realm held for Loki.

A great cheering erupted as the prisoner was led out onto the platform and restrained. Frigga grabbed Eir tightly by the arm as her knees buckled. The young goddess felt the Queen trembling violently as she watched the spectacle unfold. _"A mother should never be made to suffer through this"_ Eir thought as she allowed Frigga to lean on her for support. For a moment Loki's gaze wandered to the platform where the All-Father sat but he never called out or begged for clemency. In fact, no sound escaped from his lips even as the first lash from the flagrum tore into the alabaster flesh of his back.


	2. Chapter 2

_**So here is my second go at a Thor fic. The idea came to me while I was tutoring someone for a class on Norse culture and traditions. Constructive criticism is welcome but flames will be ignored. Special thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited or followed: muSiC xx AdiCt, Winly Elric, 14cyang, Immortal-Assasin, Packersfan12, disneygirl143 & neko0yue0moon! Sorry for the long wait but the holiday season was super crazy and so has my new class schedule! **__**I do not own any of the characters (associated with Marvel comics). Eir (pronounced air) is loosely based on the minor goddess from Norse mythology but is largely my creation**_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"_You only know what I want you to, I know everything you don't want me to" _

_~ The Civil Wars _**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxX**

Eir waited silently for the palace guards to return the Dark Prince to his former chambers. Bowls of salves and ointments littered the ornately wrought night table that sat beside the colossal black ash bed. Gazing discreetly at the décor of the room she realized that nearly ever item of furniture was adorned in varying hues of emerald and ebony. _"Poor soul," _she thought pityingly _"he was born in grief only to come here and be cast into the shadows. Never to belong to the Aesir or the Jotuns."_

The young goddesses knew to some degree what it was to be an outcast among the Asgardians to her appearance. Much like the God of Mischief her own features were at odds with what the rest of the Pantheon considered beautiful. Women from the Realm Eternal were famed for their lithe figures, glowing skin and flaxen locks. Turning to face the gilded looking glass that dangled heavily from the wall Eir sighed at the reflection staring back at her. Fiery auburn curls framed pale grey-blue eyes set against a canvas of alabaster skin lightly dusted with freckles. Equally ample in breast and hip she had never been slight like her peers. _"At least my appearance will not matter here." _

A forceful rapping interrupted her thoughts. The chamber's large oak door swung haltingly open to reveal not the palace guards but the Golden Prince of Asgard cradling his younger brother as if he were a small child. Infinitesimal rivers of blood trickled down the prince's brawny arms as he shifted Loki in a desperate attempt to spare the poor man's ravaged back from any further damage.

"My Lord," Eir murmured bowing reverently. "Bring him to the bed please." She watched with bated breath as Thor gingerly laid his sibling upon the deep emerald coverlet.

Though he was barely conscious a muted groan still escaped the Dark Prince's thin lips at this unwelcome movement. Leaning over her new ward Eir examined his wounds and promptly reached for a bowl of citrine colored ointment.

"Can you heal him?" Thor asked backing away from the bed to allow her room to work.

Pausing for a moment she locked eyes with the colossal god behind her. "Aye, I can heal the injury to his back. As for the others," she sighed heavily "only time will tell."

Nodding solemnly the elder prince thanked the Goddess of Healing and left her to minister to his brother alone. Once she was certain of Thor's departure Eir began to whisper the incantations necessary to close the lacerations. In mere moments the skin on Loki's back again held its alabaster hue. _"I pray you can keep a secret" _she mused listening as his breathing slowed and became steady until the sweet oblivion of sleep finally claimed him.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Were you here the entire night?"

The sound of a male voice startled Eir as she tumbled from the ebony chair where she sat. The comprehension washed over her that she must have unintentionally dozed off at some point. "I suppose I was though 'twas not my aim" she asserted looking up at the source of the question. It appeared that her magic had done its job well. Dark circles yet rimmed Loki's emerald eyes however his skin was no longer ashen and he was upon his feet, which was always a good sign in Eir's opinion. "Forgive me. You must wonder who I am and…"

"I know who you are Lady Eir," he said cutting her off and offering her his hand in assistance as she rose form her place on the floor. "What I would like to know however is how a simple healer dispatched the wounds on my back so rapidly."

Eir bit her lip anxiously contemplating her answer. The prince towered over her as he spoke. His baleful gaze boring into her as she fidgeted. "There… there are particular balms which can expedite healing."

A harsh sound more liken to a bark than a laugh sprang from Loki's throat. "Surely, you do not expect me to believe that" he stated raising a dark eyebrow. "I am the God of Mischief _and_ Lies or have you forgotten? My lady I can taste the lie on your tongue before ever it leaves your lips. Now let us try again." Crossing his lean arms over his chest he circled languidly appraising the goddess like a ravenous predator who has too long been caged.

The skin on the back of Eir's neck prickled at the nearness of the Dark Prince. _"How could I be so foolish as to imagine that he would keep silent?" _she reasoned whirling to face Loki who had come to a halt at her back. "You know the answer to your question as well as I do, so please speak plainly. Both of us are much too old for riddles and games," she declared trying to conceal her now trembling hands.

"You fear me." It was a statement rather than a question. For a split second the animosity behind his emerald green orbs softened and Eir caught a glimpse of the man Frigga spoke of so lovingly. Nevertheless it was gone as quickly as it had come. "Odin and Thor may have cause to fear me but you should not," he stated gravely.

"Your father and brother both strove to see you safely returned to this realm. They should receive thanks not scorn," she said lifting her chin in a minute show of defiance.

"My father left me to die, alone in a Jotun temple as a babe," Loki hissed stepping so close that his icy breath fluttered across her pale face. "And I have no brother."

The heat of indignation built in Eir's cheeks until they nearly matched her glowing locks. "I cannot fathom why in all of the Nine Realms I ever felt pity for you! The torture that the Chitauri inflicted upon your was unthinkable but it gives you no right to curse the very people who are trying to come to your aid!"

At her mention of the Chitauri all color drained from Loki's already spectral features. "How do you know about that?" he asked backing away from her. "I have told no one of those days."

Her heart broke to see the trepidation reflected in his countenance. "Healing is not limited to the physical sphere," Eir whispered bringing to fingers to rest on her left temple. "I did not mean to pry Loki. Trust me when I tell you that. Occasionally when someone has experienced a great trauma it is difficult to put up the proper barricades."


End file.
